Our First Christmas
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Frisk and the monsters celebrate their first Christmas on the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Our First Christmas

Chapter 1.

Here we go, Undertale Christmas time.

* * *

It was a a few days before Christmas and Frisk and the family were finishing up their preparations, as they got ready for a holiday get-together with many of their friends, new and old, for the following day. At the moment, everyone was in the kitchen, putting together some of the refreshments that they would have at their party, Frisk and Asriel were making Christmas cookies with Asgore and Toriel.

At the counter, Undyne and Alphys were making dips and spreads, while Sans and Papyrus were making the drinks and some of the other desserts.

"We better label these when we're done," Alphys said, "because, I don't think any of the humans, or specific monsters, would be to pleased to end up with a mouth full of insect spread."

"We will, don't worry," Undyne assured her, "besides, I think we made the bugs pretty distinct so that nobody could mistake it."

"Not too much sugar, Sans." Papyrus advised his brother, as they made punch.

"What, the humans love it this way." Sans replied, scooping up another full measuring cup of sugar.

"Some do like it really sweet," his younger brother voiced, "but, they still like being able to taste their drink."

"Just add more of the flavoring to balance it out." the short skeleton stated.

Papyrus shrugged and did just that.

"I hope everyone likes this cookies." Toriel said.

"There's three different kinds," Frisk affirmed, "each guest is bound to like at least _one_ of them."

"There should be nothing to worry about," Asgore voiced, "we have enough of a variety that everyone should be satisfied."

"They should all love the gingerbread monsters," Asriel said, "Mom's gingerbread cookies are impossible not to love."

* * *

Once the family was done in the kitchen for the day, everyone got themselves cleaned up and settled down for the evening.

Frisk and Asriel were sitting at their craft table in their play room, making special crafts to serve as Christmas presents for the family.

"I know I've said it, like, a million times already," Asriel voiced, "but, boy, am I excited, our first Christmas on the surface."

"And my first real Christmas with a family." Frisk added docilely.

"I hope Mom and Dad like the trinkets we made them." the goat child said.

"I'm sure they will." Frisk said, bending a pipe cleaner.

"I already made yours," Asriel quipped, "but, you'll have to wait for Christmas to see it."

"Same." the brown-haired boy stated docilely.

Asriel looked at him curiously, sensing an uncharacteristic nonchalance from his human friend.

"Is something wrong?" the monster child inquired.

Frisk shrugged.

"I just wish I could give everyone something better," he expressed casually, "Toriel, Asgore,...you, something that really validates how much you all mean to me."

"But...Frisk, you don't have to, we already _know_ how you feel," Asriel replied, "you say it so often, I don't think you could convince us otherwise if you tried."

Frisk looked down at his crafts thoughtfully, but, was surprised when he was hugged by the goat child.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever...so far." Asriel said blissfully.

Frisk laughed and hugged back in response.

"Come on," his monster roommate advised, "let's hide this stuff already, Mom wants us in bed early so we can wake up and get everything ready for the party."

* * *

The next day, just as they planned, the whole family woke up at 6:00 a.m. and got to work setting up everything for their party, the first thing being to set the dining table and make it suitable to hold the amount of monster guests that would be staying for dinner.

"Mom," Asriel asked, "did you want up to put Styrofoam cups at the dining table or the plastic ones?"

"Plastic for the dining table," Toriel answered, "Styrofoam for the refreshments' table."

Her son then carefully put a stack of blue, plastic cups on the dining table while Frisk put the Styrofoam cups on the refreshments' table, right next to the jello mold.

"Good thing we had plenty of jello leftover from Thanksgiving." the human child stated, staring at the bits of fruit in the center of the jiggly dessert.

"It's nice that we have all this artificial dishware," Papyrus said, "this means we'll have less to wash afterwards."

"We'll have even less to deal with if we get this tarp laid out already." Sans stated, dragging a gray tarp behind him.

Alphys and Undyne were busy putting all of the extra chairs at the table for their other monster friends.

"Kinda weird that we're setting a place for Mettaton," Undyne voiced, "can he even eat actual food?"

"No," Alphys said, "but, he's still joining us, it would be wrong to leave him out."

"Also," the fish woman added, "why are we having the dinner tonight when Christmas eve is tomorrow?"

"Well, for the same reason we are having our party tonight," Asgore explained to her, "most of our friends have other places to be on Christmas and this was the one day where everyone was free to get together for a Christmas celebration."

"Okay," Undyne continued, "but, why are we having it so early in the day?"

"Why, so we can spend time with everyone before we have dinner." Papyrus affirmed.

"It will be fun," Toriel voiced, "I remembered when the humans first found out that we celebrate Christmas, boy, were they surprised."

* * *

After hours of rearranging different parts of the house and getting everything set up, the family was finally ready for their holiday get-together. Then, at 11:00 a.m., the guest began to arrive, some of them having brought treats of their own to share with everyone.

"Hi, everyone," Frisk said genially, as guests, human and monster alike, walked through the front door, "thanks for coming, glad you could make it."

As they greeted people, Frisk and Asriel took people's coats, boots and other outer winter-wear and put them in the corner so they were out of everyone's way.

"Hello, everyone," Muffet announced, as she walked through the front door with a tray wrapped in tinfoil in hand, "hello, Frisk."

"Hi, Muffet," Frisk responded happily, "what did you bring?"

"Fudge brownies," the spiderwoman affirmed, "made fresh this morning, I omitted nuts of any kind, just in case anyone is allergic."

The human boy lifted a corner of the tinfoil to get a look at the delectable baked goods beneath it.

"Ooh, yum," he said, "there's room on the food table, right over there." he pointed at the table in the corner, which was already piled high with a number of dishes.

Then, Bratty and Catty arrived, with Catty carrying a Tupperware bowl full of a strange-looking snack.

"Hey everyone!" the best friends called out in unison.

"Hey ladies," Frisk approached, "what's that you brought?"

"It's our newest creation." Bratty said.

"Yeah, it's..." Catty interjected, "well...we haven't gotten a name for it yet."

"We basically mixed up some fudge, dumped some crispy rice cereal and granola in it and let it solidify, then we cut it into bit-sized pieces." her reptile friend explained.

"Well," Frisk said, looking into the bow, "it looks edible."

"We tried it ourselves," Bratty attested, "and it actually pretty good."

"And it was all made with fresh ingredients," Catty added, "not one thing from the garbage, swearsies!"

Frisk then directed them to the refreshments' table to drop off their treat.

" _This is going to be interesting_." he thought as he watched the guests settle in.

* * *

Oy, I know it is a weird place to leave off, but, I had get this chapter done, I want this to work out.


	2. Chapter 2

Our First Christmas

Chapter 2.

Continuing.

* * *

By noon, the party was in full swing and, so far, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Have you guys gotten to open any Christmas presents yet?" Monster Kid asked Frisk and Asriel.

"Not yet," Frisk said, "Toriel and Asgore said that since this is our first Christmas together we should wait until Christmas day to open all of our presents."

"What about you?" Asriel asked the armless monster child.

"Well, we haven't opened any yet," Monster Kid answered, "but, I heard some human kids say that they have already."

"It makes sense," Frisk replied, "some people have to busy of schedules to do everything right on Christmas day."

They were then approached by a Temmie balancing a try on her back.

"Hoi," the Temmie said, "kiddies try, Tem puffs!"

The three children each took a sample from the tray, Monster Kid struggling, as he grabbed one with his mouth and tactfully gobbled it up.

"Thank you." Asriel said to the Temmie.

Just then Napstablook appeared right next to them.

" _Hi, Frisk_." the ghost said.

"Hi, Blooky." the human boy returned.

" _One of the dogs is trying to drink out of the punch bowl again_." Napstablook informed him.

Frisk looked at the food table and saw Lesser Dog nosing at the lid covering the punch bowl.

"Oh dear." Frisk sighed.

"Hey!" Undyne uttered, tapping the dog monster on the head with a plastic plate, "No, noooooo, no, get back, that punch is for everyone!"

Lesser Dog then backed away from the table, whimpering dejectedly.

"That's why we have the lid." Undyne muttered.

"Frisk!" Frisk suddenly heard.

He then found himself approached by three young human girls that were part of his and Asriel's class at school, each one of them holding gift bags in their hands.

"Hello, Frisk." the girls said in unison.

"Ladies." the human boy responded cordially.

"All of our parents brought food," the blond one of the three girls voiced unassumingly, "but, _we_ brought presents for you."

"And Asriel." the raven-haired one of the girls added softly.

"Yes, and Asriel." the blond affirmed.

"I bought mine all by myself." the red-haired of the the girls proclaimed.

"We all bought them ourselves," black-haired girl contended, "don't try to show off."

Frisk finally took the gift bags from the girls.

"Whoa," he said, carefully jostling the bags, "they're kinda heavy."

"They're-" the read-headed girls started.

"Don't. Ruin. The surprise. Nancy!" the blond girl asserted.

Frisk handed the gifts over to Asriel.

"Mom," the goat boy called over to his mother, who standing in front of the kitchen, "we got more presents."

"More?" a surprised Toriel replied, "Goodness, well, you know what to do, put them with the others."

Asriel took the gift bags over to a corner filled with presents that other guests had brought for the family.

"Golly, between all of those," Asgore, who was recording the festivities on his camcorder, said to ex-wife, "and the stuff we have already, there is going to be a lot to unwrap on Christmas morning."

"A lot of wrapping paper that we will need to clean up, as well." Toriel affirmed.

"That's the plus of being famous." Sans, who had been standing next to them without them knowing, stated.

* * *

For hours, the monster and human guests ate, drank, and interacted with one another, talking about their plans for Christmas and the new year. Frisk was surprised by just how comfortable his fellow humans had come to be with the monsters, while they were definitely confused and fearful at the beginning, in the time that followed, the humans had become more fascinated and curious about the other race. It was the same for the monsters as well, a lot of them were worried that the humans would not accept them or would even try to kill them if they went to the surface. But, just like the humans, over time, the humans came to get along just fine with the humans.

It was 5:00 p.m. when the party came to an end, the family bidding the many guests that left a farewell, wishing them a safe trip home, even if some of them lived close by. As planned a number of monster guests remained behind, as they had been invited to join the family for dinner, the following dinner guests being:

Mettaton  
Muffet  
Burgerpants  
Bratty and Catty  
Doggo  
Dogamy and Dogaressa  
Gerson  
Grillby  
Monster Kid  
and Napstablook

It meant that they would end up needing quite a few extra chairs, but, it was definitely worth it, as Toriel was more than happy to do a little more cooking in order to accommodate her guests. Even if some of them did not actually eat.

As everyone sat down at the dining table, Asgore's got his video camera out again.

"Seriously," Undyne asked, "how much battery life does that thing have?"

"Quite a bit," Asgore answered, "thanks to Alphys's modifications."

In the meantime, Toriel went around the table, filling everyone's cups with whichever drink they requested as they filled up their plates.

"Wow," an excited Monster Kid said, "I've never seen so much food at one table before."

"It is quite a lot," Muffet voiced, "and it all looks and smells heavenly."

"So nice of you guys to have us all over for this," Mettaton expressed, "I mean, obviously, this is not my, or Blooky's, required intake, but, it is still so nice of you to include us."

" _Yeah_ ," Napstablook added, " _especially when you really didn't have to_."

"It was all Frisk's idea," Toriel affirmed, "and we were more than happy to arrange it."

"Friends and family are supposed to be together during the holidays," Frisk declared, "and I'll take any opportunity I can to spend time with everyone."

He was then affectionately cuddled by Mettaton and Monster Kid, who were both sitting next to him.

"Oh My God." Bratty and Catty said together.

"This food is, like, so tasty!" Bratty said gladly.

"Yeah, like, the best I've ever tasted," Catty attested, "a far cry from eating stuff from the garbage."

The canine guests all had their faces buried in their plates, gobbling up their food like surface dogs, which resulted in scraps ending up on the floor.

"Good thing we laid out that tarp." Papyrus stated.

Frisk helped Monster Kid tuck a big napkin into the front of his shirt, before the young, armless being dove face first into his plate.

"Eh, what is this cutlery made out of?" Gerson asked, holding up a plastic fork.

"It's plastic, sir." Undyne answered.

"Plastic eating utensils?" the old turtle monster responded, "Boy those humans really do think of everything!"

"How have you never seen a plastic fork or spoon?" Bratty questioned.

"Yeah, we used to find them, like, all the time at the garbage store." Catty said.

"Eh, I only noticed what sparked my interest." Gerson affirmed.

"I saw plenty of them at my old job," Burgerpants shuttered, "spent many unpaid overtime hours washing them...only to end up throwing them out again once the trashcans at work were full."

He then sat up, inhaled deeply, and sighed.

"At least that's all behind me now." he said contently.

"All of our days of living off of trash are over!" Dogamy said.

"Now we only eat out of the garbage when we choose to!" Dogaressa added happily.

* * *

Whoo, another chapter up.

Let's see where this goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Our First Christmas

Chapter 3.

More Christmas.

* * *

For three hours, Frisk and his monster friends and family enjoyed their dinner, talking about what they would do over the next couple days. It was 8:00 p.m. when they had all finished eating and over the course of the next hour, one by one, each of the dinner guests finally took their leave, some promising to return on Christmas to open presents.

By 9:00 p.m., everyone of their friends had gone home and now it was time to clean up, which Asgore started by turning off his video camera.

"Wowie," Papyrus said, as he rounded the dining table with a garbage sack, throwing away all of the disposable plates, eating utensils, and cups, "we actually got just about everything finished up, hardly any leftovers."

"Which is good," Sans noted, coolly levitating all of the dishes that had contained the different portions of their meal from the table to the kitchen sink and counter, "because, thanks to all the food brought and left by people earlier, the fridge is gonna be packed."

"Yes, well," Toriel avowed, scraping fallen scraps of food from the table surface into a plastic bag, "I am going to try and put everything in containers of our own, so I can give the original dishes back to their rightful owners as soon as possible."

Once they were done clearing the table, Asgore collected the tarp from underneath the table, while kids helped get any stray scraps off of the floor.

After taking care of the dining room, Toriel, Asgore, and the skeleton brothers went one to do the dishes and put away their leftovers, while Frisk and Asriel went to the living room to help Alphys and Undyne clean it up as well.

"A lot of this got finished up too," Undyne said, "man those humans sure can put it away."

"The dogs probably helped quite a bit as well." Alphys stated.

The kids helped Alphys roll up the tarp on the floor, while Undyne put the refreshments' table away.

"Boy," Asriel said, looking at the great mound of presents in the corner, "we sure got a lot of presents."

"Yeah," Frisk attested, "that is going to be a lot to go through."

"Some of them look pretty big, too." Alphys noted.

"Do not worry, children," Asgore told them, as he entered the room, "we will take care of those."

"Yes," Toriel said, entering behind him, "in the meantime, you two should get ready for bed."

"Aw," a displeased Asriel responded, "already?"

"We have a lot to do tomorrow," his mother told him, "we need everyone to get a good nights sleep."

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Asgore assured the children, "go to bed quickly tonight and you two can stay up as late as you want tomorrow."

"Or, at the very least, as late as you _can_." Toriel added.

The kids looked on happily.

"What do we have to do tomorrow?" Undyne wondered.

"We have to get the living room all set up for opening presents on Christmas Day," Toriel explained, "and, as you can see, we have a quite a few gifts that need to be sorted."

* * *

By 10:00 p.m., Frisk and Asriel were in bed, though, the two boys had yet to fall asleep, due to the nagging excitement of the approaching holiday.

"Oh boy," Asriel said eagerly, "we are gonna have so many presents to open."

"There were dozens upon dozens down there." Frisk stated.

"I wonder what we're gonna get." the goat child mused.

"Whatever we get," the human boy offered, "remember, it's the thought that counts."

"That's true," Asriel replied, "after all, they didn't even have to bring us anything at all."

"Yeah..." Frisk said, "...some new games would be nice though."

"Definitely." his goat friend giggled.

* * *

The kids ended up waking at 7:00 in the morning, along with everyone else, with Toriel quickly preparing breakfast for the lot of them. Once they had all finished eating, the family went to work sorting their massive haul of presents brought to them by their guests the day before.

"Goodness, there are so many," Toriel said, as she was handed presents to put under the tree, "and it looks like most of them are for the children."

" _Everyone_ got a lot," Papyrus voiced, struggling with a sizable wrapped box he picked up from the pile, "especially Sans and, boy, are most of his heavy."

"Can't wait to see what we all got." Sans stated.

He contributed to the effort by moving presents under the tree with his levitation powers.

"Sans," Papyrus groaned, "you better contribute more than that."

"Relax, bro," Sans replied, "I'm only doing it this way for the big stuff, once we're down to the lighter stuff, I'll start using my hands."

Asriel lugged a big, rectangular wrapped box from the pile, but was unable to actually lift it, due to its weight.

"Asriel, be careful," Toriel advised, "do not hurt yourself."

Frisk helped Asriel shove the big gift over to the goat woman.

"You got a _lot_ of big ones, Mom." the goat boy said.

"So did your father." Toriel returned.

"I got a lot of little stuff," Alphys said, "though, some of them feel kinda dense."

"Most of mine are long," Undyne noted, "I wonder if they're new weapons."

"I wouldn't count on that." Papyrus responded to her.

The kids continued handing gifts off to Toriel.

"Mine and Asriel's are all different sizes," Frisk said, "all different weights, too."

"There's no telling what they could be," Asriel voiced, "I can't wait till we get to open them."

"Do not forget," Asgore said, "we still have our own presents that we got for each other to put under the tree."

"Man," Sans voiced, "and the pile is already about as tall the tree."

"It will be fine," Toriel said, "so long as we arrange them with tact."

"Oh yeah," Asriel told Frisk, "we have stuff to put under the tree, too."

"Oh, that's right." Frisk responded.

"Come on," the monster child urged, "let's go get it."

The two children quickly ran upstairs to their bedroom and looked under their beds, where they had stored the homemade gifts that they had made for everyone. The little crafts were crudely wrapped in newspaper, with the names of the recipients written in marker.

"I hope everyone likes what they get." Asriel said.

Frisk looked down at his own wrapped crafts.

"Yeah." he said thoughtfully.

* * *

Almost there, homestretch.


	4. Chapter 4

Our First Christmas

Chapter 4.

Christmas time!

* * *

After taking his wrapped homemade gifts down to the Christmas tree, Asriel realized that Frisk had not come with him. He went back upstairs to see what was keeping his human friend, only to find said friend still in their room, sitting on the floor facing away from the door, surrounded by pieces of newspaper.

"Frisk," Asriel asked, "what are you doing?"

"Re-wrapping some of the gifts I made," Frisk answered simply, "there were some things I had to fix."

"Some things you had to fix?" the goat boy responded curiously, "But, I thought they were perfect."

"Yeah, but, I just realized..." the human boy replied casually, "...the stuff I wrote on them wasn't right, so, I corrected it and now I'm going to properly label them."

"Oh," Asriel inquired, "well, do you want some help?"

"No," Frisk said quickly, "I'm almost done, besides, I don't wanna spoil the surprise."

About a minute later, Frisk finished what he was doing and finally took his homemade presents down to the living room, where he added them to ridiculously large stack of gifts. After that, he went on to help the rest of the family put their own presents for each other among the pile.

When the mound of presents was complete, the family went on to set up all of the extra seats for everyone who would be joining them the next day.

* * *

Later that evening, after everything was set up and the family had their fill of yesterday's leftovers for dinner, they all settled down in the living room. Undyne turned on the television, which was showing Christmas movies and shows on just about every channel

"It's already ten o' clock," Papyrus noted, "that means Christmas is only two hours away!"

"I hope we can manage to stay awake until then." Frisk, who was sitting on Asgore's lap, said.

"I know I definitely don't feel tired yet." Asriel, who was sitting on Toriel's lap, stated.

Sans yawned and sank down in the chair he was sitting in.

"You are _not_ going to sleep yet, Sans!" Papyrus asserted.

"I'm not falling asleep," Sans countered, "I'm just getting comfortable."

"Uh huh," his brother responded flatly, "if you fall asleep, I'm waking you right back up."

"I have no problem with this," Alphys said, "I've stayed up well past midnight more times than I can count."

The family relaxed quietly in front of the television, in the heat of the fireplace, for the next couple hours, until they saw the final minute until midnight coming to an end.

Sans then looked over at his brother and saw his head hung with his eyes closed, much to his amusement.

"Hey, Pap," the short skeleton prompted humorously, jabbing the taller one in the shoulder, "falling asleep already?"

The younger skeleton's head snapped up instantly, his eyes shooting open.

"I'm not sleeping!" he claimed, "I was just...relaxing!"

"Uh huh," his brother prodded, "and you were worried about me falling asleep early."

"I was. _NOT_. Sleeping!" Papyrus argued.

"Guys," Frisk interjected, "look, thirty more seconds!"

The family then watched the clock as it finally ticked down to the final second, then, as soon as 12:00 a.m. flashed across the clock, that was it.

"It's Christmas," Frisk said blithely, "it's Christmas!"

" _Our_ first Christmas!" Asriel added.

The human child lunged over to hug the monster child.

"See, bro," Sans voiced, "I told you I could stay awake the entire time...unlike you."

"I WASN'T SLEEPING!" the tall skeleton uttered.

* * *

After managing to stay up for another hour, Frisk and Asriel finally fell asleep and were taken to bed by Toriel and Asgore.

A few hours went by, before Frisk awoke and looked at the clock, then he looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Merry Christmas, Frisk." he suddenly heard.

A smile immediately grew on the human boy's face, as he recognized the voice; Frisk sat up in bed and, in the middle of the room, he saw the familiar visitor.

"Gaster, you showed up," a thrilled Frisk said softly, "Merry Christmas."

However, his smile fell slightly.

"Uh, sorry you couldn't be here completely." the brown-haired child sighed meekly.

"Oh, don't be," the looming skeleton man replied, getting down by the boy's bedside, "you know I wasn't holding you to it."

"Yeah, but," Frisk voiced solemnly, "I really wanted to make it happen."

"I know," Gaster said, patting the human child's head comfortingly, "and that's nice, but, you shouldn't be worrying about that so much, you should be happy about what you have now."

Frisk leaned against the skeleton man's shoulder as he listened to him talk.

"You have so many friends, human and monster," the scientist went on, "and you have a lovely home with a wonderful family that loves you to bits."

The human child then looked him in his broken eyes, still leaning against him.

"Does that include you?" Frisk asked diffidently.

The looming skeleton smiled warmly in return.

"Yes, Frisk," he affirmed softly, "yes it does."

Frisk responded by hugging Gaster tightly.

Minutes passed and, once the human child had fallen back asleep, Dr. Gaster took his leave.

* * *

Despite going to sleep so late, Frisk, Asriel, and the rest of the family, managed to get themselves up, bathed, dressed, and fed by 8:30 in the morning.

Come 9:00 a.m., their guests, Muffet, Mettaton, Napstablook, and Mettaton, arrived.

"Does everyone have a seat?" Toriel asked.

Everyone in the living room confirmed that they did have a chair to sit in.

"All right, then," the goat woman voiced, "time to hand out presents."

"But, first." Asgore spoke up.

He then set his video camera up on a tripod.

She and Asgore then went about handing the presents out to their recipients, while setting their own off to the side. It took nearly five minutes for all of the presents to be handed out, as soon as they were, everyone began to unwrap them.

Of course, as everyone opened their presents, Asgore personally held his camera to film it, zooming in and out every time a new one was unwrapped. He surprisingly made unwrapping gifts with one hand, while holding a video camera in the other look easy.

"Asgore," Toriel sighed, "why not let me hold that while you unwrap yours?"

"If you insist." her ex-husband replied, handing the video camera over to her.

She then focused it on him.

"Do you like what you have gotten so far?" the goat man inquired.

"Oh, most certainly," Toriel said, "thank you for the new waffle iron, Gor-Asgore."

"Well," Asgore affirmed, "you have always talked about wanting one, all I needed was a time where I could get to the store and get one hidden without you seeing it."

"And what about your gifts?" his ex-wife asked.

"Mine are wonderful as well," the goat father replied, "so nice of you to get me new hedge-clippers."

Toriel smiled, then turned the camcorder back to the rest of the family.

"How do you like your new headphones, Blooky?" Mettaton asked his cousin.

" _They're really nice_ ," Napstablook responded, " _so is the new ipod, thanks Mettaton, you didn't have to_."

"Yes," the robot replied, "and thank _you_ for this new drawer box, it will definitely get a lot of use."

" _You're welcome_." the ghost said in return.

Alphys then approached him with another wrapped box.

"Here, Mettaton," she said, "I got you something that I'm sure you'll love."

The robotic man quickly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box within it, he gasped aloud at what he saw inside.

"Why, is this what I think it is?" he asked blissfully.

"Yep, body decor," Alphys affirmed, "I know you've been saying that you wanted to look flashier for some of your shows, without having to undergo another modification every time."

"Oh, Alphys," Undyne called, "you still gotta open the one I got ya."

"Oh, right," the lizard woman replied, taking the gift from her, "I can't wait to see what it is."

She unwrapped her present and found a game titled "Tales of Zestiria".

"Ooh," Alphys inquired, "this is an RPG isn't it?"

"Yep," Undyne affirmed, "and it's supports two players."

"Well," Alphys said, "now you have to open mine to you."

Undyne did just that and found that she was given a game titled "Mortal Kombat X".

"Oh my God!" Undyne uttered, "Papyrus, guess what we're doing tonight!"

Muffet then opened her gift from Sans, which turned out to be a new double boiler for bakery.

"Oh, Sans," the spiderwoman said happily, "this is perfect."

She then rewarded him with a loving kiss.

"Ugh, really," Papyrus groaned, "there are children present."

"Hey, relax," Sans replied, "it could've been worse, I couldve done this."

He then went in and kissed Muffet on her neck, making her giggle madly, much to the taller skeleton's discomfort.

"Have you opened all of your presents yet?" Papyrus asked his brother.

"Yeah," Sans affirmed, "as a matter of fact, I opened them all at once."

He then directed his attention to his pile of gifts.

"Got some games from Undyne, some lab stuff from Alphys," the short skeleton noted, "got a new lamp from Toriel, got a new apron from Muffet, got a new jacket from you, and then some from others."

"So, that miscellaneous stuff is basically fan mail?" Papyrus queried.

Sans responded with a shrug.

Meanwhile, the children were opening their many gifts, Monster Kid doing so with his teeth.

"Oh, wow," the armless child reacted, "a new scarf? Thanks guys!"

Frisk helped him put it on.

"This'll go great with the new sweater I got." Monster Kid stated.

"What did you get, Frisk?" Asriel asked.

"What didn't I get?" Frisk replied.

He looked over his haul.

"I got clothes, school supplies, books, art supplies, games, toys, candy," the human boy noted, "and that's only stuff from the party guests the other day, Papyrus got me some new puzzles, Toriel got me some new coloring books, Asgore got me a new teacup, Sans got me a lab coat and safety goggles for the lab, Undyne got me toy weapons, and Alphys got me some games and movies."

"I got...basically a lot of the same stuff you have," Asriel replied, "except different games and movies."

Soon, everyone had opened just about every gift, until all that was left was the little things, tactfully wrapped in newspaper, from Frisk and Asriel. Frisk was quick to pick up the ones from himself to Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel.

"You guys should open Asriel's first," the human boy said, "and I'll open Asriel's to me, then we'll go to mine."

The goat parents happily unwrapped the gifts from their biological son.

"Oh, look at that," Toriel said placidly, holding up a handmade necklace, made with clay bead, three in the middle spelling out "MOM", "it is lovely, dearest."

Asgore looked fondly at the handmade wristbands Asriel had given him, one with the word "KING" on it, the other with "DAD" on it, and promptly slipped the on.

"They are a perfect fit." the goat man said gladly.

Frisk opened his gift from Asriel, which turned out to be a heart-shaped locket that had the words "Best Friends Forever" engraved on it, much like to the old one Asriel used to have with Chara, except this one was blue.

"I got you one so we could match." Asriel laughed, revealing that he had a similar locket around his neck, except his was green.

Frisk smiled in return.

"Now you have to open mine." he stated.

The human child handed his homemade gifts to the two goat parents and the goat child.

"Oh boy," Toriel voiced, "I cannot wait to see-"

She stopped when she saw what was written on her gift, "From: Frisk, To: Mom".

"M-Mom?" the goat woman responded, dumbfounded.

Asgore then got her attention and showed her his present, which read "From: Frisk, To: Dad".

Asriel could only look up at them curiously.

"Well, go on," Frisk urged, "open them."

The stunned King and former Queen finally opened their gifts and found that they seemed to have gotten the same thing.

"Oh my," Toriel said docilely, "they are handmade picture frames," she looked at the writing on the bottom, "and mine says...'Best Mom Ever'."

"Mine says 'Best Dad Ever'." a dazed Asgore stated.

Both of them had pictures of themselves and the two children.

Asriel finally opened his own present from Frisk and found that he had also gotten a handmade picture frame, with his reading "Best Brother Ever" at the bottom.

"Brother?" the goat boy spoke in awe.

"Well," the human child offered, "if those two are your mom and dad and also my mom and dad, then, would that not make us brothers?"

Asriel looked on in stunned silence for several seconds before the biggest of smiles grew on his face.

"Y-Yeah," he said joyously, "yeah, that's right, we are, we are brothers!"

He squeezed Frisk tightly and looked up at his parents.

"Right?" the goat child inquired, "Is that right?"

"Well, of course that is right." an astounded Asgore laughed.

"You are our son," Toriel told him contently, "and so is Frisk, so, you two are most certainly brothers."

They then hugged their children, with the rest of the family joining in.

"There's just one problem." Frisk said.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"I'm not sure how I'm gonna top next year." the human boy stated, much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

* * *

I apologize for how horrendously corny that was, just like the Thanksgiving fic, it was hard to avoid, especially since it is a holiday-theme fic.

But, thankfully, I got it done ON TIME!

I hope everyone had a happy holiday season, whatever it was you celebrated, if anything. In any case, I hope everyone has been well, my family's Christmas was about as good as it could have been, considering...things...but, no matter, everything is going to be okay.

Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
